


Maybe Some Day

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah is shocked by something he hears Sean say.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Kudos: 3





	Maybe Some Day

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: baby.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

The toddler was being fussy. Whenever someone brought a baby or young child into the Lucky Clover there was always the chance their behavior might annoy other patrons, but what could Sean do, ban children from the diner?

This particular toddler’s mother was clearly overwhelmed, obviously having gone shopping and she was now trying to hold onto her child and the packages she was carrying, so Sean stepped in, plucking the little girl out of her mother arms and holding her until her mother got settled in a booth.

Seeing what was going on, Elijah came to the booth and set up the small, wooden high chair they used for children and Sean slid the toddler into it seamlessly.

“Thank you,” the mom said in exasperation. “You’re very good with her. She’s usually not easy with strangers. Do you have children?”

“Not yet,” Sean replied.

“Well when you do, you’re going to be a wonderful father.”

“I hope that’s true. Enjoy your meal.”

For the rest of the day, whenever Sean tried to talk to Elijah, he seemed to be busy. Finally, when it was just the two of them closing up for the night, Sean took him by the shoulders and demanded, “Okay, something’s been bothering you all afternoon. Now what’s wrong?”

Elijah bit his bottom lip, a sure sign that Sean was right. “Did you mean what you said to that woman?”

“What did I say?”

“When she asked if you had children, you said not yet. Is that what you want? To have children? To be a father?”

“Maybe some day.”

Elijah looked stricken. “But I can’t give you that.”

Sean had to smile. “Oh baby—honey,” he quickly corrected. “Is that what’s had you so upset? Did you think because I said I wanted children it meant I was going to run off and have sex with a woman?”

“Well doesn’t it?”

“My sweet Elijah, lots of gay men have children, and they don’t suddenly turn straight to do it. There are options for gay men now. There’s adoption, or surrogacy, but however I do it, or even _if_ I do it, you’ll be involved every step of the way. And if you’re not okay with it, then we won’t do it, but I don’t expect to be making that decision any time soon, I promise you. Do you feel better now?”

Elijah nodded. “I’m sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just promise you’ll come and talk to me the next time something’s bothering you, okay?”

“Okay.”

"Then let's close up and get out of here. We may have children in our future, but at the moment we have two fur babies waiting for us at home."


End file.
